FNAF X Zexal I: First Week
by aorinappollo
Summary: Yuma Tsukumo works as a night guard to help his friends at the hospital. As he was just a high school student with no experience, his scientist of a friend, Kaito Tenjo, convinces him to work at his father's old pizzeria. Seems simple to watch a bunch of human-like robots with animal features, right? Not if they're trying to kill you. (Taintedshipping, Pursuitshipping)


**Me: This seemed to got famous on my second blog, "Astral World's Library", so I decided to make it an actual fic with an actual story. Consider those the "original" chapters of the story.**

**Rinko: Main characters are the Astralians, plus Yuma, Kaito, Haruto, and Dr. Faker. Barians might appear too, as the "new animatronics". OCs might appear, as villains, supporting characters, or characters that are going to die.**

**Me: We don't own Five Nights at Freddy's, or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. They belong to Scott Cawthon and Konami.**

* * *

><p>Yuma Tsukumo stood in front of what seemed to be an old abandoned building. The glass windows were practically covered in paper, making the people outside wonder what was on the inside. Yuma adjusted his "security" cap, and fixed his uniform. He checked his bag to make sure everything he needed to make sure he wouldn't fall asleep on the job.<p>

Yogurts, a flashlight, his phone, a charger for his phone, a spray bottle filled with water, and his journal.

Yuma sighed, before taking out the keys of the building from his pocket. He was just a high school student, but he needed some money to pay for something.. Ah, yes, for his friend, Tairo, who was at the hospital. His older sister was trying to look for a job to help him, so he and his other friends had agreed to help her by going on their own part time jobs, and donating some money for Tairo's hospital bills.

Thankfully, he had a graduated friend named Kaito, whose father used to own a well-known pizzeria, before it was closed down due to "health reasons". The pizzeria had advanced from a diner to a pizzeria, before it finally shut down because of rumored "murders". He had trusted Yuma with the job of being a night guard for the old place, since he convinced his father Yuma was "brave". Kaito's father had let his friend, the mayor, take the building for awhile. However, he was instructed to not get rid of what was inside. Why? No one knows.

"Calm down, Yuma. Just watch over a restaurant from 12:00 am to 6:00 am for a few months, 'til you get enough money to help Taimi with her brother's hospital bills." He told himself. "Can't be that bad.. Kaito did tell me there was this previous night guard who'll help me out with my first night of the job via phone. Tsk. I need to make sure Akari doesn't find out too.. Otherwise, I'm in for a living hell." He shuddered. He finally opened the building's door, looking at the dull surroundings.

It certainly did look like a pizzeria, except messier than a normal pizzeria. He decided to walk around, as it was still 11:45 pm. He found a little stage with a black curtain and white stars, named "Pirate's Cove", and out of curiosity, he peeked inside. His eyes widened as he saw what was sitting on the wooden chair inside the cove.

It appeared to be a human-like mannequin, with tanned skin and black hair. It wore a light blue handkerchief with purple spots around it's neck, a white shirt with mud-like splotches, a black jacket with gold buttons, brown torn pants, and black boots. On it's right hand was a rusty hook, and on it's right eye was an eyepatch. Both eyes were closed, or that's what Yuma thinks. The other eye was covered, so he had no idea if it was opened or not. What stood out most was the red fox ears it had on it's head. Yuma noticed a sign outside saying "out of order", so he decided to leave.

_*Creaaaak*_

Yuma turned back inside the cove, and noticed the mannequin's left hand was clutching the handkerchief. Yuma tilted his head. Wasn't it's hand on it's side a minute ago? He shrugged, and proceeded walking around the building, not noticing the pirate's left eye opening a bit, spotting the lobster-haired teen wandering around it's home. It's fangs bared a little, before shutting it's mouth again.

Yuma then noticed a stage. On it sat another mannequin, and it looked a bit like the pirate. It had pale skin and light blue hair that ended at it's neck's base. Yuma noticed it wearing a white spotted red bowtie, a plain black shirt, a white jacket with black stripes, white pants with red, blue, and green triangle patterns, and brown boots. Like the pirate, it's eyes were closed. On it's arms was a blue and green bass, with dark blue stars. Like the pirate, it had animal-like ears, and it's ears were purple bunny ears. "Kinda cute." Yuma commented.

Yuma went near it, and suddenly he hear growling behind him. Turning around, he saw the pirate again. This time it's hook was on it's lap, and it's left hand was gripping the right hand. Yuma shuddered from the creepiness, and checked his watch.

"..Uh-huh. 11:55, huh? Better head to the office then. See ya, little guy." Yuma said, patting the bunny's hair. Once he left the room to head for the office. The pirate had peeked outside of it's cove, growling as it's one gold eye started flickering.

* * *

><p>"Hm. 12:00. Well, time to check the cameras." Yuma said, picking up the tablet on the table. He turned it on, and stared at the different areas he didn't explore earlier. He set the tablet on his lap, as he inspected the things on his desk. A little fan, some newspapers, an alarm clock, an empty mug and a plastic spoon, some coffee and sugar packs, a little water dispenser, a telephone, and a radio. On the side of the desk was a plug for chargers. Yuma was about to go continue looking at the rooms, but was interrupted when the phone started ringing.<p>

"Hello? Tsukumo Yuma here!" Yuma answered. He heard a bit of clicking on the other line, until the caller coughed awkwardly.

_"H-Hey! So, you must be the new guard! N-Nice to meet ya, the name's um.. Robin.. yeah. I used to work on the same office as yours before, to save some money and buy something for my girlfriend. I'll be your guide for your first week of the job. Uh, I guess to start things first is.. check your tablet. Glue your eyes to it. It's a necessity in this job."_

"Um.. sure?" Yuma replied. He heard clicking again, and a different voice, but the man, Robin, resumed talking after he cleared his throat.

_"Sorry 'bout that! So, uh, you noticed the little text in your tablet that says 'power', right? Well, here's a thing, don't run out of power. When that strikes zero.. let's say you should have bought a flashlight or water spray, like the manager's son had told ya."_

"I did bring them. What for, exactly?"

_"T-This is hard to explain, but, uh.. the human like dolls that are in that building.. let's say they weren't displayed for children. Those things.. actually roam and move around in the night. In conclusion; they're robots."_

Yuma's eyes widened. "Wait, what?!"

_"Not so loud, dude, geez, you'll call their attention! Uh, they're what people called 'animatronics', and I know they should be animal like.. but since that idea was overused, they made them human-like with animal features, to look more appealing. To make it a bit more popular.. two robots there looks like teenage boys, who were always by each other's side. I heard that teen girls used to squeal all over them far back in '87. From what I remember, it's a fox and a bunny. Have you seen them?"_

"Yeah, earlier."

_"Uh, okay. There are four of them, actually, in the main team. The fifth one doesn't come out so often. Anyway, the fox's name is Black. To keep him away, just.. don't watch him too much, and close the left door. Remember, close doors only when you need to. Closing doors for a long time consumes too much energy. Uh, you might want to check the right door as well, just to make sure you're safe. He might sprint towards ya if you leave the left door open."_

"Okay.. how about the bunny? He didn't seem threatening to me."

_"He's not threatening in the slightest! If I remember correctly.. his name is Astral. Uh, the thing is, he gets friendly. When you befriend him and talk to him too much, his fox companion might get jealous. And he might strike ya. D-Don't worry! They won't murder you with what they have.. but, uh..um, due to an incident before they were created.. their creator had instructed technicians to give them a defense mode during midnight to morning. To make sure the restaurant's.. clean.. and.. safe."_

"What incident?"

_"I.. I'll tell you some other time. Uh, this is the part where you should get cautious. Are both of your doors closed?"_

Yuma frowned, as he wasn't happy that Robin decided to change the topic. He sighed. "Yeah. I'll open 'em up later."

_"Here's a thing: those two won't move if ya stare at them. Astral will start moving from the stage to the hall to the office, if you remove your eyes on him. Uh, Black, however, peeks out from his curtain. If his hook starts to get visible, better close your left door. He might sprint towards the office, and give an ear-piercing screech. If ya manage to lock the door.. occasionally, he'll bang on it using his hook. You'll lose some power if he does."_

"Okay. Wait, what happens if they get in my office?"

_"..Just, prepare a bottle of water and a flashlight. If they get in there, spray them with water or use the flashlight. They don't like light directed at their eyes or water, as they are robots. The thing is.. uh, if they see a human, despite how human-like they look.. we're different. Their skin looks human like, but it isn't. It's made out of some weird material. Back to the point, they can detect whether you're a person or not. They'll definitely define you as a pure human. If they see you.. they'll grab you, drag you to the backstage, where the three other members are.."_

Yuma gulped. "A-And?"

_"They'll each grab a part that looks like part of the human body. Reminder, it's fake. But they think you're an endoskeleton, so they'll stick the fake-human-looking parts everywhere. Now.. that wouldn't be so bad.. if the facial masks, and pretty much everything that sticks to their endo.. doesn't have a lot of wires, metal-sockets, and pretty much everything dangerous and sharp.. Basically, if they even just shove the facial mask full of dangerous stick things into your face.. blood will splurt out.. you'll pretty much be.. dead."_

Yuma's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped open. "WHAT?!"

_"B-Be careful though! O-Oh! Look at the time, it's 12:45 already? Time flies, yeah? Uh, talk to ya later! Bye!"_

As Robin left the line, Yuma slowly turned his head on the office window, then his tablet. He stared at it, and noticed Astral.. was on the hall. He checked on Black, who was peeking, but hook not visible yet. His power was already.. 85%.

It was going to be a very long night, as it seems. And he can only blame his friend Kaito, and his desire to help his sick friend with the hospital bills.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: First chapter. Done while listening to "The Show Must Go On", an FNAF Song by MandoPony. Yuma is in trouble now. :)<strong>

**Rinko: That's the yaoi-ship in this story. It's Taintedshipping, or 96XAstral. It's the second most famous ship Astral has been in, other than Keyshipping and Fearshipping.**

**Review if ya like!**


End file.
